Rose Blake
Rose Blake, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is a servant in the castle of Stormholt. She is one of Dominic Hunter's love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Rose has brown eyes, long, dark blonde hair tied in a braid and fair skin. She wears a white long-sleeved dress underneath a grayish-green apron. Personality Rose is a kind, compassionate girl who cares about Dominic. She is determined to rebel for the greater good, and often joins Dom in his regular spying and rescuing missions. She develops a crush on him and the player can choose whether or not to pursue the relationship. Unlike Trystan, Rose is selfless and hyperopic, willing to risk her life for what is righteous and see the fruits of her actions in the long run. She is also cunning, using her role and knowledge as a servant to her advantage in incapacitating or distracting the Nevrakis guards. Rose is also pragmatic, taking pity on Duncan, Marco's former weapons master, as he is burnt to ash despite him working for the Nevrakis, on the defense that there was a possibility he may be forced into working for Marco. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance * Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur * Chapter 4: The Mercenaries * Chapter 5: The Challenge * Chapter 6: The Duel * Chapter 7: The Gilded City * Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage * Chapter 9: The Escape * Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia * Chapter 11: The Technocrats * Chapter 12: The Labyrinth * Chapter 13: The Mechataur * Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt * Chapter 16: The Cannon (Picture) * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen (Picture) * Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 8: The Masquerade ball Book 3 * Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon * Chapter 9: The Last Chance Relationships Margaret Blake Margaret is Rose's mother. She loves her very much, and was despondent during her secret funeral. Trystan Blake Trystan is Rose's brother. They appear to have a really good relationship, looking out for each other, but eventually had a falling-out when Rose's desire to sacrifice everything for the greater good clashes with Trystan's priority upon the safety of his family. Furthermore, they have a disagreement pertaining to Rose's romantic relationship with Dom, and Rose calls Trystan out for meddling with her life. Dominic Hunter Dom and Rose are good friends and she helps him on his mission against the Nevrakis. She has a crush on him which she doesn't try to hide. Despite his love for Kenna, Dom will accept Rose's feelings if the player chooses to. If the player doesn't, Rose will understand but still continue her advances. Trivia * Pixelberry gave her the same first name as Rose Waverley, a character in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor series. She also shares the same last name as Ethan Blake, a character from Hollywood U and the Red Carpet Diaries series. * After the end of Book 1, Rose and Trystan never appear in person in the series again. It's unknown why this is so. However, they along with their mother, Margaret, appear in Book 2, when Dom enters the spirit world for the first time. He can talk to only one of them. * The character models of Rose and Trystan make an appearance in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 4, as actors. * The surname Blake is of English origin and means: Pale, dark, child of the lake. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Not-Meant-to-Be